Starsze ludy
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Cedric wybiera się do trolla z Flotsam z dostawą wódki, po czym następuje filozoficzna dyskusja o porządku świata. I wiewiórkach. Humor i opary alkoholu - i absurdu.


\- Przejścia nie ma – odezwało się spod mostu, gdy tylko Cedric, prawie bezgłośnie, jak to elf (ale, jako elf będący permanentnie na rauszu, tylko prawie), zeskoczył na brzeg.

Zresztą, prawdę mówiąc, nawet gdyby był trzeźwy, troll pewnie i tak by go wyczuł. Ostatni zapas gorzałki, jak elf przyniósł pod most, musiał się już skończyć, biedny troll był więc pewnie na potężnym kacu i słyszał nawet, jak trawa rośnie. Ba, jak rośnie. Jak kiełkuje! Cedric z doświadczenia wiedział, że gdyby miał zrobić listę najbardziej irytujących dźwięków, ten znalazłby się w pierwszej dziesiątce.

\- To ja – oznajmił.

Zza skarpy wyłonił się troll, wyglądający na jeszcze bardziej sponiewieranego przez życie niż zwykle.

\- Wódkę ma? – zapytał.

\- Lepiej. Mam bimber. – Cedric wyciągnął z przewieszonej przez ramię skórzanej torby butelkę nalewki, którą pędził na jaskółczym zielu.

Pozostałe butelki zawierały tradycyjny bimber z mandragory. Poprzednim razem pili tylko nalewkę z jaskółczego ziela, i nie skończyło się to dobrze. A Cedric uczył się na błędach. Na własnych dużo szybciej niż na cudzych.

Problem był w tym, że nalewka z jaskółczego ziela, pita w dużych ilościach, oprócz oryginalnych właściwości smakowych miała też lekkie działanie halucynogenne. Ostatnim razem Cedric, przesadziwszy z piciem – bo trudno było dotrzymać tempa trollowi – spędził parę miłych godzin, podziwiając tańczące nad rzeką jeże i wiewiórki, śpiewające coś o kręgu życia. Gdyby był bardem, bez wątpienia włączyłby tę pieśń do swego repertuaru.

Później natomiast pojawiły się elfy Iorwetha, które zdradziecko, z ukrycia szyjąc strzałami, ubiły część rudych śpiewaków. Potrzebowali na te swoje słynne ogony, wyjaśnił Edrin, dowodzący grupą.

Tamtego wieczoru Cedric długo jeszcze siedział nad brzegiem rzeki, na pocieszenie nucąc sobie pieśń o tym, iż krąg życia jest wieczny i cośtam cośtam, dalej nie pamiętał, był wtedy pijany. To znaczy, był pijany bardziej niż zwykle. Ale piosenka i tak działała kojąco.

A kiedy odrobinę wytrzeźwiał, zaczął miotać przekleństwa we wszystkich znanych mu językach. Po czym przysiągł Iorwethowi wieczną nienawiść. Przy świadkach. Wprawdzie były to tylko dwa zabłąkane jeże oraz wciąż pijany troll, ale liczyło się.

Zaś wspomniany troll przez cały czas siedział obok i gapił się przed siebie, jak to miały w zwyczaju trolle. Jedyną oznaką życia było to, że pod nosem cichutko nucił sobie wiewiórczą piosenkę.

. . .

\- Elfy podłe – mruknął ponuro troll, otwierając czwartą butelkę… to znaczy odgryzając korek razem z szyjką.

\- Stało się coś? – spytał Cedric, po części z empatii, a po części dlatego, że podejrzewał komando Iorwetha o dalsze mordy na niewinnych wiewiórkach czy innej leśnej faunie.

\- Elfy podłe. Ludzi tłuc. Zaraz nie być komu robić wódka – pożalił się troll.

\- Przecież ja robię – obruszył się Cedrik. – Mandragorówkę, piołunówkę, nawet na rumianku pędziłem, a teraz na jaskółczym zielu…

\- Elfia wódka niedobra. – Troll skrzywił się. – Zielskiem śmierdzieć.

. . .

W miarę upływu czasu i alkoholu troll zaczął robić się coraz bardziej wymowny. Przy tym, w przeciwieństwie do ludzi czy elfów, jemu akurat wódka od gramatyki nie tyle nie urywała, ale dodawała. A przynajmniej dodawała tę część po przecinku, która pozwalała trollowi tworzyć zdania złożone.

\- Elf słucha uważnie, bo ja nie powtarzać. – Troll siedział zamyślony, wspierając łokieć na kolanie, zaś głowę na… no, tym, co u trolli uchodziło za dłoń. – Ten świat nie być wasz.

\- Ano, nie być… tfu, nie jest! – poprawił się błyskawicznie Cedric. Zaraza, nie miał pojęcia, że trollowa gramatyka może być zaraźliwa. – Przed nami były tu gnomy i krasnoludy.

\- Trolle też tu być przed elfy. – Oznajmił dobitnie troll.

\- No… - zaczął Cedric, ale szybko skończył. Bo właściwie to nawet była prawda. – No, niby tak.

\- To czego elfy mówić, że starsze? – zapytał troll, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie, który u większości innych ras rozumnych byłby zmarszczeniem brwi.

U trolla natomiast był… Był. Tak. Właśnie tak. Był.

\- To znaczy, starsi od ludzi… - zaczął Cedric.

\- I wie-wiórki bić.

\- No tak, Scoia'tael, to znaczy elfy, biją, ale…

Troll przewrócił oczami.

\- A mówić, że to trolle być tępe. Elfy bić wiórki.

Tym razem Cedric pojął, o czym mowa.

\- No tak, i też uważam, że powinni natychmiast zaprzestać tego niecnego procederu… To znaczy, że powinni przestać. Elfy, znaczy. – Cedric pociągnął spory łyk bimbru, bo na trzeźwo mu nie szło. – Elfy powinny przestać bić wiewiórki. Tak. Ale… - Elf zadumał się. – Czemu ci tak zależy na wiewiórkach?

\- Leży na wiórkach? – zdziwił się troll.

\- Czemu nie chcesz, żeby elfy biły wiórki? – przełożył Cedric ze wspólnego na trollowy.

\- Wiórki śmieszne – stwierdził z uczuciem troll, wykrzywiając gębę w czymś, co miało być uśmiechem. – Jak ja wypić wódki, one tańczyć i śpiewać. To ja śpiewać z nimi. A jak ja śpiewać, to być mniej smutny bez moja baba. – Troll posmutniał. – A elfy bić wiórki. I wiórki nie śpiewać.

\- Wiesz co, druhu? – zaproponował Cedric, bo sytuacja nieco go przerosła. – Napijmy się.

. . .

\- Mówiłeś, że trolle starsze – zagaił Cedric w połowie drugiej flaszki. Swojej, bo troll pił już szóstą.

\- Starsze niż elf – przytaknął troll. – A jak elf młodszy, to starszego słuchać musi. Jak elf chce bić wiórki, to iść do trolla, a troll mu powie, że nie bić. Bo wiórki śmieszne. Jak elf bić ludzi, to iść do trolla, a troll mu powie, co robić. Bo są ludzie niedobre, co polować na trolle, i tych bić. A są ludzie dobre, co robić wódka, i tych nie bić.

Ciekawe, pomyślał Cedric, co by na to powiedział Iorweth. Wizja była, prawdę mówiąc, ze wszech miar czarowna. Właściwie, może należałoby Iorwethowi załatwić taką dyskusję z trollem. Istniała spora szansa, że po takiej rozmowie Iorweth przestałby łazić po krzakach i polować na ludzi – właściwie, prawdopodobne było, że w ogóle przestałby gdziekolwiek łazić. Ba, mógłby doznać uszczerbku na życiu, a nawet zdrowiu. Ale przecież ostatecznie, dumał sobie Cedric, ktoś powinien pomścić te biedne wiewiórki.


End file.
